


Additional Rewards

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy needs some help with research and Neville appears to be the prefect one to assist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verdenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdenia/gifts).



**Title:** Additional Rewards  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Percy Weasley  
 **Summary:** Percy needs some help with research and Neville appears to be the prefect one to assist him.  
 **Word Count:** 850  
 **Genre:** General, pre-slash  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://verdenia.insanejournal.com/profile)[**verdenia**](http://verdenia.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. Her request, Neville/Percy, prompt: research. Happy birthday, hon!  
 **Betas:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Additional Rewards

~

Percy sighed, and sitting back in his chair, he rubbed his eyes, dislodging his glasses in the process. It was apparently time to admit defeat, as reluctant as he was to do that.

Running a hand through his curls, he stared at the wall as he pondered his options. Who could he consult? He didn’t know enough on his own; he needed help, much as he hated to admit it.

Perhaps this effort on his part, to show his family that he still cared about them, was doomed to failure, but he had to try. Bill deserved no less.

Looking over his notes, he pursed his lips. It was clear, he was going to have to consult an Herbologist to go any further, though. Packing up his stuff, he went home, resolving to make some inquiries the next day.

~

Neville Longbottom. That’s who everyone told him to talk to. Hopeful, Percy sent him an owl, and was pleasantly surprised to get a prompt response. They set a meeting up for that afternoon, and Percy, inexplicably, was a bit nervous. He vaguely remembered Longbottom as a round, quiet boy who’d been Sorted into Gryffindor along with Harry Potter. Later, of course, he’d gone on to become the acclaimed hero of Hogwarts and slayer of Voldemort’s familiar, but Percy didn’t put much faith in stories, preferring to trust his own judgement. He could only hope the fame hadn’t gone to Longbottom’s head.

He left work early, his impeccable attendance record allowing him some leeway in the schedule. Upon arrival at Neville’s greenhouse, Percy hesitated before knocking, wondering if Neville would help him.

“Come in,” someone called when Percy finally rapped on the door.

Inside the greenhouse was a different world. The smell of flowers permeated the air, and Percy could feel the tension lifting from his shoulders.

He rounded a corned and there, knee-deep in dirt, was a sandy-haired man smiling up at him. Percy blinked; this was not the round boy he remembered. This man could well be the hero described in the stories. Eyeing Neville’s muscles, Percy recalled exactly how he’d killed Nagini, by wielding the sword of Gryffindor to lethal effect. With those shoulders, Percy could well believe it.

“Hullo, I guess you’re Percy?” Neville asked, sitting back on his heels and stretching his neck. At Percy’s nod, he smiled. “I meant to clean up before you got here, but time got away from me.”

“Oh that’s fine,” Percy said, realising with a start that it really _was_ fine. Despite Percy’s general abhorrence for dirt, somehow it suited Neville. “Thank you for being willing to assist me.”

“Oh, I’m happy to,” Neville said. “After I got your owl I did some research, and I think I’ve found the plant you need.” He held up a cutting towards Percy. “See?”

Percy didn’t hesitate. Yes, Neville’s hand was dirt-covered, and yes, he was generally a fastidious man, but something made him take the cutting. In the process, he clasped Neville’s hand and they froze for a moment, staring at each other.

Neville blinked and it broke the spell. Percy withdrew his hand, blushing.

“So, this is for your brother?” Neville asked, voice soft.

Percy nodded and cleared his throat. “Yes, for Bill. You’re familiar with what happened to him?”

“Yes.” Neville got to his feet. “I was sorry to hear about it.”

“Thank you. It’s...hard on the family, but he’s managed to make a good life nonetheless. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help--”

“You’re a good brother,” Neville said.

Percy bit his lip. “Not really,” he said softly, wondering what it was about this man that made him feel so comfortable. “But I am trying.” Tucking the plant, dirt and all, into his robes, he smiled. “Anyway, thank you. If I have more questions, may I contact you?”

Neville, his eyes warm, smiled. “Yes, I’d love it if you did.” He looked away, and for a moment Percy got the impression he was mentally debating something. “In fact, I’d love to buy you dinner sometime.” He laughed. “I’m not always covered in dirt, I promise.”

_Yes!_ Percy took a deep breath, then deliberately stepped closer. “A date?” he asked.

Neville nodded slowly. “That’s the intention, yes.”

“Then, yes, I’d love that.” Sweeping his eyes over Neville, he continued, “Although I must admit that I rather enjoyed seeing you covered in dirt.”

“We should get along fine, then, as I usually am,” Neville admitted ruefully.

Percy tilted his head. “I think I could use a little dirtying.”

Neville’s eyes widened, and as Percy blushed brightly, he chuckled. A moment later, Percy joined him.

“Right, well on that awkward note,” Percy managed, “I think I should go.”

Still chuckling, Neville said, “Seven o’clock tomorrow all right?”

“Yes, that’s lovely.” Percy backed out of the greenhouse, leaning against the door for a moment before patting his pocket where the precious plant was sitting. Perhaps earning his way back into his family came with additional rewards.

~


End file.
